Dragon Whispering
by Elephant Travels
Summary: She had never belonged anywhere and he had always felt out of place. Could their meeting be the start of an incredible romance or will it set into motion a string of deadly events that could end the world as we know it? Join Persephone on her journey of discovery and watch as Charlie learns a thing or two too!
1. Chapter 1

It was late and I was cold as I stumbled along the rocky surface heading towards the mountain ahead of me. Falling through what feels like some sort of barrier I struggle to stand again every inch of me aching with exhaustion, but a loud rumble and snort made me look up, it had sounded like a lion, or a whale or something. Moving forward I stop short when I come face to face with a fence and a dragon. A real dragon, I must be more delirious than I thought because dragons don't exist. They just don't.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asks and I spin around looking for the source before realising that it was the dragon talking to me.

"Oh my God, this can't be real, you don't exist," I say weakly, at which the dragon snorts derisively.

"Well clearly I do, and I'm here, what I don't understand is how you can understand me and you are clearly a muggle when all these wizards can't,"

"What's a muggle?" I ask confused before realising what else he has said, "Wizards are real too?" before he can answer a voice booms from behind me and I spin to see a man rushing towards me.

"Oh you're in trouble now," the dragon laughs,

"Help what do I do?" I ask fear evident in my voice,

"Okay I'll help but only because I've missed having someone to talk to," with that the dragon launches closer to me putting his head right by the fence where I am standing, "reach your hand through and pet my nose, don't worry I won't hurt you I promise," he says and I do too tired and scared to even doubt what I am doing and it works, I hear the man's footsteps skid to a stop and hear him gasp as he watches.

"You need to step back love," a voice says in a low whisper. It is deep and sends a shiver down my spine.

"But he told me he wouldn't hurt me," I whisper back still looking at the dragon as he winks at me making me giggle a little.

"He… he told you?" he asks in a shocked whisper,

"Yes. Is it true what he said, that you're a wizard, you can do magic and everything?" I ask awe in my voice as I do.

"Yes, aren't you a witch?"

"No," I laugh softly so as not to startle the dragon, "I didn't know they existed, I thought it was all made up," I confess.

"Then how did you find us? This place is protected from non-magic people you shouldn't have been able to get here," he says sounding a little worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just sort of headed here, I… I needed to get away and I've been walking for days, and I stumbled through this barrier or something but I didn't realise that I wasn't supposed to… I just needed to get away," I finish in a mumble unwilling to tell a stranger and a dragon my story. Another loud rumble behind my dragon suddenly ruptures the silence and the dragon pulls back quickly.

"Get back," the dragon growls quickly, "that's my mate I need to explain to her she doesn't trust humans yet," as he says this a huge dragon takes flight behind my dragon and breathes a jet of fire at me. I am frozen to the spot and suddenly realise that not only will I be burnt but so will the man behind me who I can hear running towards me to save me presumably. Without thinking I throw my hands up and close my eyes feeling the heat around me but not the burn. Opening my eyes a tiny bit I can see the barrier glimmering around both of us, it's happened before when I've been really scared or in danger I throw my hands up and this thing appears that stops whatever it is from hurting me, like a shield.

"You can cast a wandless shielding charm, I thought you weren't a witch?" the man says in awe, his voice much closer now as I shield us both from the flames.

"I'm not, I told you I didn't know any of this existed, I didn't know much, I wasn't allowed to," I say, "I can't hold on much longer," I add panting slightly from my efforts to hold up the protection, feeling the fire licking the skin of my wrist slightly as it fails.

"Oh right," he says and quickly casts some spells with what I assume is his wand, which is all crazy. As the heat recedes my knees give out at the same time as the shield and I collapse to the ground holding my burnt arm to my chest, my breath coming in short gasps.

"I'm sorry," I manage to gasp out as I feel him kneeling in front of me,

"Don't be sorry, you just saved my life," he mutters as he examines my arm and then looks up into my face, just as my eyes are losing focus, I can feel his strong arms wrap around me at the same time as I lose any strength and slump forward.

Waking up I blink a few times as I try to remember where I am and what happened.

"How you feeling?" a deep voice says softly and I look up into the eyes of the most handsome man I have ever seen. He has dark, scruffy red hair and piercing blue eyes, his skin is tanned so deeply that you can barely see his freckles.

"What happened?" I ask groggily still trying to piece everything together, "Where am I?"

"It's okay," he soothes as I try to back away, fear clearly evident in my eyes and voice, "I won't hurt you, I promise, you're at my house on the reserve do you remember what happened?"

"It's all real isn't it, the magic, the dragons, everything?" I whisper and he nods a small smile gracing his features, "You have magic too," he adds,

"So I'm not just a freak that needs to be locked away?" I ask looking hopefully up at him.

"No, God no what do you mean, why did you never get a letter from Hogwarts?" he asks and I stare at him.

"What's Hogwarts?" I ask and he sighs,

"It's okay, we'll sort this out together, but I need help to work out what's going on," he mutters and I freak out at the thought of people knowing where I am, jumping to my feet and swaying on them quickly. The colour red glowing from me like it does when I have strong emotions, instantly draining me of energy and breath.

"I can't… they can't find me," I gasp and then his arms are around me and I am relaxing against his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise," he whispers and I nod slightly as he lowers me to the sofa again, "now rest okay, I won't leave you, I'll be right here," I listen to his voice as I drift off to sleep.

Waking up again I am aware of talking in the next room and my heart beat automatically quickens as panic begins to pulsate through me, "shhh, it's okay I promised I wasn't going to let anything happen to you and I meant it I'm right here," he says and I smile slightly instinctively moving closer to his warmth when I shiver and his arm reaching around me to hold me to him.

"What's your name?" I ask in a whisper,

"Charlie," he whispers back, "I'm going to look after you I promise you okay," he adds and I stare up at him and read complete sincerity in his face.

"Why? What if I put you in danger or get you hurt?" I ask shaking slightly at the thought, this man was already the best thing that had ever happened to me and I was terrified of it, of losing him, of him not feeling the same way.

"I can look after myself, we'll have others looking out for us, besides I always had a soft spot for those who have a connection to my dragons," he smiles before standing up and pulling me with him steadying me as I sway slightly on my feet. "Right now you need to come and meet some people that will help us understand what's going on,"

"Okay," I mumble letting him guide me through the door and in the kitchen where a sudden hush descends on the people standing there. A sea of red heads and a couple of others too.

"This is my mum and dad, my older brother Bill and his wife, my younger brothers Fred, George, they're twins," he whispers trying to abate the tension and making me giggle slightly, "My youngest brother Ron his girlfriend Hermione, their best mate Harry and his fiancé my little sister Ginny," he says as he introduces me to everyone and I stand shaking subconsciously moving further into Charlie's side as any of them step forward.

"What's your name love?" Charlie's mum asks me stepping forward slightly as the others watch.

"Persephone," I say quietly, as she pulls me forward to sit at the kitchen table with her opposite me, I glance around immediately but Charlie smiles encouragingly at me and sits beside me the others also taking seats.

"So Persephone, Charlie tells us that you didn't know about the magic world but you have magic ability," His dad says gently. I nod slightly,

"I just don't understand, I thought that all of this, dragons and wizards and magic was all made up and I was just a freak,"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty six,"

"You never received a letter for Hogwarts school?"

"No," I shake my head,

"Where did you live, where are your family?" at this question tears automatically pool in my eyes and I can feel myself shaking again until Charlie grips my hand gently in his and leans forward slightly.

"It's okay you can tell us," he whispers,

"I… I don't have a family. I mean I was abandoned when I was a baby, but when I was little strange things started happening around me especially when I was scared or angry or upset, they said I was a freak, that I needed to be locked up. When I was eleven they freaked out and beat me really bad. When I woke up I was in a kind of prison, I escaped last week," I finish and glance up as they stare at me in shock.

"Mum… what do you think…?" Charlie struggles to say his eyes never leaving me.

"I think it's quite straight forward," she says very quietly and everyone looks at her expectantly when Hermione suddenly starts as it clicks with her too,

"The first war," she whispers and everyone looks at her as Charlie's mum nods,

"She's the same age as us Ron, she would have been a baby in the first wizarding war, her parents must have been caught or killed during it like yours Harry, and when the people at the place she went to beat her they must have though she was… she was dead that's why she never registered for a letter, somehow she just missed the ministry's raider," Hermione finished and I gulp.

"Did they do anything while you were at this place? The people who kept you?" Harry asks eventually and everyone seems to hold their breath.

"Sometimes," I whisper, "they tried to a lot but I could usually hold them off with the things that happen when I need to protect myself, I guess its maybe magic, they only used to get me when my energy ran out and I had passed out," I say. We all sit in silence for a while.

"Okay first things first we need to clean your wounds and get you rested and fed," Charlie's mum says matter of fatly and I smile a little at her motherly ways as she walks around and helps me stand, "It's okay dear you will be safe with us, now tell me is there anywhere else other than your arm I can see here is burned?" she asks and I nod, hesitating before pulling my top over my head and turning around slightly so they could see the wounds I knew were reasonably fresh on my back and I hear the gasps behind me which makes me hang my head slightly, "Are these all of them?" Charlie's mum asks and I shake my head shuddering a little as I do so. "Right Arthur you and Bill set up international portkey's to the Burrow, Fred, George, Ron guard the room and set up more wards, Charlie organise some time off…"

"I'm not leaving h…"

"Charlie I'll be okay just come back," I say in a tiny voice and in two strides he is in front of me my head in his hands making my heart beat faster,

"I'll be back in less than an hour okay," he says and I nod, he smiles briefly and kisses me gently on the forehead before sprinting out the door.

"I've never seen him that caring or gentle with anything that's not a dragon or us," Fred mutters to George as they walk past me.

"Now dear it's just us girls now Hermione and I will heal your wounds as best we can and Fleur will make you something to eat while Ginny gets a bath ready okay," I nod again feeling mentally and physically exhausted.

Two hours later and I feel more relaxed and happy than I ever remember feeling in my life, my cuts no longer hurt or sting as they have been healed as far as they can be, Mrs Weasley says that some of the scars can't be healed but I don't mind. I have eaten the best food ever, although I could only manage a few mouthfuls as it has been so long since I ate anything. I have been bathed and had my hair washed and trimmed and styled and had a nap. When I wake up I sit up in slight panic and then see that Charlie is there and relax immediately as I settle back down on the bed and his hand brushes away the hair from my face.

"How are you feeling?" he asks and I smile up at him, my teeth feeling like they must be blinding him, they're so clean.

"Much better, I'm not sure how I'm ever going to be able to thank you, any of you," I mutter and he chuckles.

"You don't need to, just let me look after you,"

"I can look after myself," I say almost immediately.

"I know you can, I just… I want to be there when you need me," he says almost hesitant for the first time since I met him.

"Okay," I whisper and he chuckles again leaning down and letting his lips brush my forehead

"Okay so let me tell you the plan…" he starts and I sit up a little to listen to what was going to happen to me. "I've got a lot of leave left over from the last few years so I've taken a few months off to… well until everything is sorted. We're all going back to my childhood home in England and we'll speak to the Ministry of Magic sort everything out… don't worry Mya I'll be with you the whole time,"

"Mya?" I question and I could swear he almost blushes,

"A nickname, do you mind?" I shake my head and smile,

"Isn't a nickname supposed to be short for your name, that doesn't sound anything like my name?" I ask,

"Exactly it means no-one else will call you it, it's a nickname just for me to call you do you mind?" he asks again and I smile at him.

"No I like it," I whisper leaning up to kiss his cheek. Twenty minutes later we are all standing in the living room around what looks like an old can of drink, I am told what it is and what it does and a couple of minutes later am told to touch it along with everyone else and the next thing I know there is a pull behind my belly button and then I am on the floor outside an odd looking house in the English countryside.

"Persephone are you okay?" a voice asks and I look up to see Harry standing over me, I nod briefly shaking away the dizziness from my mind and taking his hand to stand up, almost immediately Charlie is be my side again.

"Welcome home Mya," he whispers in my ear making me blush.

"Right sweetheart, you're going to stay here, I'll make up Percy's room for you, its right across the hall from Charlie's and we'll head to get you some new clothes in the morning before we go to the Ministry," Mrs Weasley says cheerfully.

"Who's Percy?" I ask quietly and then regret it immediately as everyone tenses slightly.

"He was my other brother, between me and the twins, he… he died in the war that ended a few years ago," Charlie says quietly and I can see the pain on their faces.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" I start not knowing what to say,

"It's okay sweetheart you weren't to know he would have wanted you to have his room, I'll just go and get everything ready," Mrs Weasley replies.

"But… I… I have nothing I can't pay you back, I have nothing, I can't do anything, I…" I trail off not knowing how to convey everything I am feeling tears filling my eyes as I try and comprehend this much kindness.

"We don't care about that sweetheart you're in need of help, Charlie seems to trust you and that's good enough for us," Mr Weasley says making me blush and duck my head.

Its been two days since I arrived here, yesterday we went into this wizarding shopping place called Diagon Alley and it was incredible, Charlie had told me that there was a big war a few years ago and apparently Harry was the one who saved the world and is famous now and Hermione and the Weasley's are also famous now. I listen in awe and take everything in as I am led around, I get some new clothes and then we head to the Ministry. I am terrified when we get there and cling to Charlie like a lost puppy but as we are led into a room to be interviewed a nice lady comes in and waves her wand over me and then tells Charlie he has to wait outside while she examines me. Half an hour later we are waiting to hear the results when suddenly there is a great flurry of activity and then someone comes in who is greeted by the others warmly and introduced to me as the Minister of Magic himself, the head of the wizarding world.

"Ah Miss Black we've been looking for you for a long time," he sighs as he sits down.

"How do you know my name?" I stutter before becoming aware of the others suddenly staring at me in complete shock.

"Black… she's… you mean…" Harry splutters and I turn to look at him curiously.

"Yes," the minister nods and I stare around in shock,

"Will someone tell me what's going on please?" I ask feeling myself start to shake again.

"The Black family were one of the most powerful pureblood families out there and they were dark wizards…"

"I'm evil is that what you're saying?" I interrupt.

"No… no of course not, Sirius Black was as good as they come and a loyal member of the order right up to the end, he was your father,"

"What?" both Harry and I say at the same time,

"It was kept quite at the time, he was terrified you would be targeted by Voldermort and then we lost track of you, he never stopped hunting for you though," he says almost sadly.

"Do… do I have any family left?" I ask quietly almost holding my breath,

"You are the heiress to a great fortune, you're rich Miss Black," he says kindly,

"But do I have any family?" I ask, "Do I belong anywhere?" as I say this I feel Charlie take my hand and squeeze it and my heart does a funny little flip.

"The closest thing you have left to family is Harry here, a third cousin," he says and Harry and I both stare at each other in shock before smiles spread across our faces and we fly into each other's arms, I have family.

"I have family, I have family this is amazing," Harry is beaming and I suddenly realise that there are tears falling rapidly down my cheeks.

"You have us too, if you are Harry's family you are our family," Mrs Weasley says and that makes me cry harder if possible as I hug her too before sitting down.

"Now about the magic situation," the minister says and we all turn to stare at him again, I'd almost forgotten about that in the excitement. "You are a pureblood witch and a powerful one, we've sorted out your markers and made sure you are registered as living and your Gringotts account has been unlocked and is ready for you. I suggest you get yourself to Olivander's to buy a wand and then we have organised for the family and Hermione to tutor you, they are all more than proficient at this and can do it at home, you will then sit your NEWTS with me when you are ready," I am reeling by the end of this speech and by the time I have seen the huge pile of money I now have and have got myself a wand and got home I am feeling quite faint.

"Mya what's wrong?" Charlie says as I suddenly grip the side of the table,

"I… I just feel a bit faint, just a lot to take in," I manage as my knees buckle and he catches me.

"She is still weak, it's been an awful lot for her to take in, and we still don't know how much torture she went through, but she's skin and bone and clearly hasn't eaten a proper meal or slept a full night in a very long time, probably years," I can hear someone saying as my eyes flicker open. It was Hermione who had been talking and Charlie and Harry were both watching me with worried expressions.

"I'm okay… really, I just think maybe I should rest until tomorrow," I say quietly and they all agree as the two boys help me upstairs to my room,

"Night sis," Harry smiles kissing my on the forehead,

"I'm your cousin Harry," I laugh,

"Nope, sorry you're my sister now end of," he smiles and I smile too, Ginny blows me a kiss goodnight too and they both leave as Charlie perches on the edge of the bed.

"I'm right across the hall, if you need anything, seriously anything, call for me, or come and get me okay," I nod and he leans down kissing my forehead, a little voice in my head saying take what you can get, he see's you as a sister just like Harry.

It must be hours later when the nightmare hits me, and I wake up screaming in the darkened room, my entire body shaking and glowing a deep red colour which happens when I'm frightened, the door bursts open and nearly the whole family are standing there, in a second Charlie is beside me on the bed cradling me in his arms and whispering things in my ear about how I am safe and protected and the glow around me subsides as my breathing returns to normal.

"What happened?" Hermione asks stepping inside the now crowded room,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, it was… I had a nightmare," I stutter flushing with embarrassment.

"It's okay sweetheart, you are bound to have… effects, we all did after the war, you've been through a huge trauma, here…" Mrs Weasley steps forward and conjures a mug of hot chocolate before hustling the others back to bed.

"You sure you're okay," Charlie says from the doorway and I nod offering him a small smile as he leaves.

"he likes you," Mrs Weasley says as she sits on the edge of my bed and encourages me to drink up.

"He's been so kind to me, you all have," I whisper.

"You're family its what we do," she replies,

"No-one has ever been kind to me before, thank you," I whisper before yawning as I finish my drink which she takes from me and smiling she leans forward and kisses me on the cheek.

"You're most welcome sweetheart, now off to sleep with you," she says as she gets up, pausing at the door she turns back to me, "who knew I'd be getting another daughter, just when I think my family are all growing up and leaving me it grows again," she smiles and I smile back at her before closing my eyes and drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

It's been a month since my life completely changed and I am starting to really believe that things are going to work out okay for me for the first time, my studies are going really well and I'm learning quickly, just think a month ago and I didn't believe in magic or witches and wizards and now, well now I am sitting here levitating furniture around the room with my wand. I have started putting on a bit of weight as I can finally eat, and last night I ate a full plateful, granted it was a small plateful, but still I ate it all for the first time. The only thing that hasn't changed is the nightmares every night I wake up screaming at some point until Charlie comes to calm me down. Although two days ago I learnt a silencing charm and so everyone thinks I have stopped having them the last couple of nights and I have just agreed with them.

A week later and whilst everyone else is finally sleeping peacefully I am barely sleeping at all, every night still as bad as before, only with no Charlie rushing in now so no getting back to sleep. Luckily nobody seems to notice that I'm getting more and more tired, at least so I think.

Sitting up in bed screaming drenched in sweat, and with tears pouring down my face I try to catch my breath when I suddenly hear the door close and see Charlie standing in the doorway looking at me with an expression of concern, making my breath catch in my throat and my tears run faster.

"I told you to come to me if you needed me," he says almost harshly and I stare down at my hands still gasping for breath,

"I… I'm sorry," I stutter and before I know it I am in his arms again and I cling to him as I cry harder.

"Do you want to tell me about it? It might help," he says softly when I have calmed down and my sobs have become hiccups.

"I didn't want to keep waking you. You've been so good to me, you've turned my life around and made me feel like I have something to live for. For the first time ever I look forward to waking up in the morning. And what have I done to repay you, I've kept you awake at night with my stupid nightmares," I sigh more tears pooling in my eyes and running down my cheeks.

"Mya, since you came into my life a lot has changed, but it's all been for the better. Before you I was always alone, I didn't understand people, relationships, friendships not really, I had a lot of friends but none that I trusted properly or confided in, none that I wanted to spend all my time with. Just my dragons and then you appeared and everything changed. Almost as soon as I saw you I felt protective over you and all I want is to be around you and look after you," he says and then blushes as I smile at him slightly.

"I'm sorry," I say again in barely more than a whisper,

"Tell me about it," he says again,

"You should go to bed, I promise to not wake you again," I mutter,

"I'm awake now anyway and no-one else can hear… good silencing charm by the way, you really are an incredibly fast learner," he smiles and I giggle before I can stop myself.

"You need to sleep Charlie," I say eventually, "you don't want to hear about it,"

"Yes I do want to hear and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me, here…" and he pulls me back against him as he settles down on the bed next to me, grabbing my wand and enlarging the bed slightly and then turning me to face him, his arms still around me, his fingers brushing the hair back from my face.

"It's just memories really, flashes of what my life used to be. It's stupid really, I know I'm safe now, here, with you… with you all, but every night it comes back,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Tonight's one?" I ask,

"Yes let's start there," he whispers and I hesitate before finally nodding.

"I was in my cage. They, when I had been bad, they would lock me in a cage sometimes for days, it wasn't big enough to move in and I used to get sores on my body where I was lying on the floor. It was cement. They came for me, sometimes I used to wish they'd just let me die in there so I didn't have to do the next bit. They would pull me out and chain me to a wall and then they would punish me, it was usually whips and knives and sometimes just fists. In my nightmares it feels so real again, like its happening all over again. The worst bit is that I learnt not to scream, if I screamed they punished me more and so I don't understand why I keep screaming now," I sigh and I look up into his face briefly but can't hold his gaze as he stares at me with such pity and anger that it makes me shudder.

"I'm so sorry that you went through all of that, we were… we shouldn't have let that happen, you should have been in our world years ago… I'm so sorry," he says eventually and I sigh again and shift a little closer to him relishing in his warmth.

"It's not your fault, none of it and you saved me, I will owe you my life for ever, and I'll never be able to repay you for that. Ever. But can I ask you one more favour, I won't ever ask you anything again?" I say into his chest too nervous to look him in the eye.

"I hope it's not the last thing you ask of me, as friends we should be asking each other stuff all the times," he chuckles and I can't help the way my heart sinks slightly as he says the word friends, but of course why would he want me I am damaged goods after all.

"Oh," I say quietly after a while.

"What was the favour Mya?" he asks his fingers now tracing patterns on my back to soothe me.

"Will you… will you stay with me until I can sleep again," I whisper so quietly that I think for a second that he hasn't heard me.

"Of course I will Mya, I'll protect you, I promised remember," I can feel his smile as he presses a kiss to the top of my head and I sigh again as I settle down and close my eyes letting his heartbeat soothe me.

Waking up the next morning I feel rested for the first time in a long time and can't even bring myself to be too disappointed when I roll over to see Charlie has left already. That day I attack my studies with renewed vigour and within another two months I have sat my OWLS and passed them all and been pushed to get ready for my NEWTS, everyone is really impressed by how quickly I have learnt and how powerful my magic is. I have filled out and am looking more normal by the day now the scars are fading and I am happy. I am starting to be able to joke with the others, although the twins are still very careful not to sneak up on me after the first time when I had a full on panic attack and passed out. They were so sorry that they made me feel guilty. Even the nightmares are less now, Charlie held me every night for a month and then I noticed that I started to be able to sleep through for days at a time without getting them.

A month later and I take my NEWTS and pass them all, I am given a special recognition award for my achievements, power and brilliance in the face of what I have been through and we are all having a celebration tonight.

"Hermione can I ask you something?" I say quietly to her as we are getting ready, I have a new dress and am making a special effort as some of Hermione, Harry and Ron's friends are coming as well as friends of the rest of the family, they have all apparently heard about me and are eager to meet me which is scary in itself.

"Of course what do you need to know, although if I don't watch out you're going to outgrow me as smartest witch of our age and I'll lose my title to you," she laughs and I giggle back at her.

"I… When I'm… there's this person and every time I'm with them I feel all funny, but in a good way, I get like butterflies in my stomach and I feel safer and calmer but scared at the same time. What's wrong with me?" I ask looking at her nervously, my eyes widening as she starts to laugh.

"You're in love," she states and I stare at her open mouthed.

"Oh," I manage after a while, not really knowing what else to say.

"If I were you I'd tell Charlie how you feel, I think he feels the same," she smiles and I blush red hot at that.

"How did…" I start but she laughs again, "is it that obvious?" I ask smiling at last and she nods before we both start giggling.

Two hours later and we head downstairs to join the party, I am feeling confident as everyone comments on how lovely I look and search around for Charlie and seeing his head, I would recognise him separate from the rest of the Weasley's anywhere, taking a swig of my drink I glance at Hermione who winks at me and head his way and then he turns around and my whole world seems to stop. Standing next to him is a beautiful woman and he has his arm wrapped around her waist and she is resting her head on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hi Mya," he says and I flinch at the sound of that nickname.

"Hi," I manage, my voice thick with emotion, I blink a couple of times before, looking between them and then trying to get my act together, "Hi, I'm Persephone," I say holding my hand out to the girl,

"Nicole, I'm Charlie's girlfriend," she replies looking at me like a piece of dirt and just like that my heart breaks and I almost wish I was back in that cage, it hurt less than this.

"Nice to meet you, I… I just need to grab a drink," I manage to mutter before ploughing my way outside and to the tree by the pond sinking to the ground and pulling my knees up to my chest I let the tears flow,"

"Seph," a voice says sometime later and I look up to see Hermione and Ginny standing beside me, I give them a watery grin and they sit down with me.

"You okay?" Ginny asks gently and I nod.

"I'm fine was just a shock that's all," I say, knowing that I am lying I am aching inside, and its an ache I'm not sure will ever go away.

"He's an idiot," Hermione says and Ginny nods her agreement,

"No he's not. He never… it was all in my head… he deserves to be happy who would want me anyway, I'm broken, I'm damaged," I sigh.

"That's not true and you know it,"

"He does love you, I know he does, he's never been like that with anyone… we all thought…" Ginny trails off crying and I wrap my arms around her in a hug,

"It's okay, as long as he's happy we should be too," I say and after a while I get the girls to fix my makeup and we head back inside. As soon as we are through the door Charlie is by my side.

"Mya are you okay what's wrong?" he asks pulling me to face him and I flinch again before I can stop myself, I force myself to take a deep breath and look up at him.

"I'm fine Charlie, really, just got a bit overwhelmed by all the people, maybe I'm more like your dragons than you thought, I just needed some space," I smile and he chuckles kissing my forehead and it burns rather than soothes my skin.

Hours later and I stand by my door watching through the crack that is open as Charlie and Nicole disappear through it. Sighing I realise that he won't be coming to me anymore and head to bed I remember to cast my silencing charm like every night, only tonight my nightmares are about him.

It's been three months Charlie has left his job at the reserve to take up a position in the ministry and be with Nicole, I have a job helping Fred and George in their shop and am finally getting used to being around people. I've got really good at pretending I'm fine too. I know that a couple of the others are worried and when they started noticing I'm tired I perfected my glamour charms. I love that I can use magic now. I feel like I'm dying inside, every night I cry myself to sleep and then wake up a few hours later screaming and shaking. The nightmares are as bad as ever and they nearly all feature him now.

It's the height of summer and the whole family, partners too are at the Burrow for a day of eating and swimming in the pond. Splashing around in the pond with Harry and the others I almost forget about her being there for a moment until I get out and head for my towel.

"Oh my God look at the state of your back," Nicole's voice pierces through me like a knife and I freeze in shock and panic, "cover it up for God's sake girl, it's disgusting at least use a glamour," she continues and I can feel the tears spring to my eyes before I can stop them. I stare at her and then at Charlie who just sits there looking between us not saying anything. Turning I mumble something about heading inside to get changed and then I sprint to my room.

I am sitting on my bed knees to my chest, shaking and crying when I sense him in the doorway, I don't need to look up to know its him.

"Go away Charlie," I whisper

"Mya…"

"Don't call me that," I shout suddenly standing to face him my wand outstretched as he steps back with his hands up.

"Mya please,"

"You promised," I stutter through my tears as my anger leaves me suddenly, "you promised that you'd always be here to hold me and protect me and like a stupid little girl I believed you,"

"Oh Mya…" he starts again stepping forward and trying to wrap me in his arms as my wand falls to the floor but I push him away quickly.

"No… don't, don't touch me," I say "you want to know the worst thing?" I ask looking up at him as he flounders to say anything, "I was so in love with you that I thought to myself as long as you're happy, I can learn to live without you, learn to be away from you, just see you as a friend when you occasionally visit. You haven't held me for months, haven't asked how I am, if my nightmares are still there, if I'm doing okay at work. But the worst thing… I believed you when you said you would protect me, that you would look after me, but your girlfriend just… you said nothing. If you can't even protect me against her you were never going to against anyone. I almost wish you had just left me. At least in the cage I had never known love," I finish and he gasps audibly tears in his own eyes as he steps forward again but I shake my head and hold my hands up. "Just go… please," I whisper turning away from him and waiting for him to shut the door behind him before I collapse to the floor and cry until my throat aches.

It's been so strained the last few weeks that I can hardly bare it, Charlie has split up with Nicole according the Ginny and Harry and the twins say it's because he realised what a massive mistake he made but I don't believe them. On the plus side I have learnt how to cast a patronus now and Harry and the family told me that if ever I was in trouble I had to send them my patronus with a message. So tonight I have decided to go out and forget about all the tension and trouble and heartache. I've never been out before and I'm excited and I want to do this alone and so without telling the family I apparate to a wizarding pub and head in. an hour later and my head is swimming and before I know it the man next to me has pulled me outside and down an alley way. Before I can stop him he has pinned me to the wall and is trying to kiss me, I scream and try to push him off but he punches me quickly, beats me to the floor and then pulls a wand on me and then the worst pain imaginable rips through me. After what seems like forever he leaves and I am still there on the floor, sweating and shaking and too weak to move. Pulling my wand out I send my patronus before my eyes flutter shut and I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

Sitting in the kitchen moping, like I had been for weeks now. I can't believe I hurt her like that, I was totally in love with her, had been pretty much since the second I laid eyes on her and yet I had ruined it all for the sake of saving face. Because I was scared. As I sit wallowing in self-pity receiving no sympathy from my family who all blame me entirely for that fact that Mya had now seemingly disappeared. We all heard her apparate from her room but by the time we figured out it was her and that she'd gone we couldn't get a trace on where she was. A light suddenly bounces towards me from the garden just as mum walks through the door with Harry and Fred. It's a dragon, it flies straight up to me and dances around me for a while before it opens its mouth.

"Charlie help me, I need help, please Charlie I'm in Little Havering by the pub," it repeats the message but I am already on my feet stricken as I stare at mum.

"Go," she shouts "All of you go I'll meet you at St Mungos with the family," and then Harry, Fred and I have apparated to the pub,"

"Over here," Fred yells a minute later and my heart stops as I round the corner and see her lying still on the ground. Running to her side, I fight not to vomit with fear as I crouch by her side, she is as white as snow and her skin is ice cold and yet still covered in a sheen of sweat which has mingled with the blood congealing in her hair.

"Get her to St Mungo's quickly, we'll meet you there as soon as I've contacted work and get someone here to investigate," Harry says and I gather her to me and apparate to the hospital. As soon as we appear she is taken off me and rushed away as I am herded towards the family who all look pale and anxious as we wait. After two hours I feel like I am going crazy no one is speaking and I know it's because they blame me. I blame me.

"I hate you this is your fault," Ginny suddenly screams as she rushes through the door having been fetched by Harry and Fred on their way.

"I… I'm sorry," I mutter,

"Now Ginny come on now Charlie…" mum tries to defend me but Ginny shouts her down.

"No mum you can't protect him this time, he knew she loved him, and he made her think, he made us all think he felt the same, you know he did. We all said so," she is crying now and I am feeling more wretched by the second, Ginny turns back to me again and is speaking more quietly now through her tears, "she was going to tell you she loved you that night, did you know? That party was the biggest night of her life, she wanted to share it with you, tell you how she felt and then out of nowhere you turn up with that tart,"

"I…"

"And then you just keep her around, and let her make Seph feel like shit in her own home,"

"I should go," I say eventually standing up only to find dad and Harry blocking my exit.

"Don't you dare," Harry says fiercely and I step back in fear,

"Son, you need to tell her the truth you owe her that much, if you see her as even a friend,"

"I love her!" I scream to the room suddenly, flushing as I say it.

"What?" they nearly all say,

"I said I love her, I was stupid and scared and I didn't know what to do and I thought she just wanted to be friends and I didn't want to push her so I made a mistake I'm sorry," I sink into a chair suddenly my head in my hands as I lose all my energy.

"You need to tell her Charlie," a voice says quietly and I look up to see Hermione sitting beside me, and as I look around the others are all looking like they agree.

"What if I'm too late?" I barely whisper shuddering at the thought.

"Don't say that," Harry shouts, "She's my sister, she's my family and she'll be fine, she has to be,"

"She's strong," Ginny says trying to reassure Harry more than me.

"Yeah, look what she's been through and survived already this is nothing, she's going to be fine," George says and the others nod.

"Persephone Black's family?" a healer says as she walks into the room.

"Yes," Harry and I shout simultaneously as we jump up.

"What is it whats happened is she okay?" I shoot questions at her as quickly as I can until she holds up a hand to silence us all.

"Miss Blacks injuries were severe but easily healable, she did however suffer a particularly strong crutiatus curse and it will take some time for her to recover, she was already in a weak physical state due to her severe lack of sleep. But given time and rest she will heal. She is sedated at the moment but you can see her briefly, but only one of you may stay with her for any period of time," there seems to be a collective sigh of relief when we are told that she will be okay and we rush to see her. To confirm that she really will be okay.

"You should stay with her Charlie," Harry says quietly after a while, and I look at him shocked.

"What about you, she's your family?" I ask

"She's all of our family, and I think you need to be the one here when she wakes up, besides now that we know she was attacked by a wizard I want to head up the investigation, catch the bastard that did this and make him pay," he says fiercely and I nod mutely, "hurt her again and I will kill you," he adds quietly not quite smiling as he says it.

"Right Ginny, Hermione will you help me make sure her room is ready for her when she comes home, boys you're in charge of guarding outside here and putting up extra wards at the house just in case, and you can get food and that ready for when she gets back too," mum says pushing everyone into action before kissing her lightly on the forehead and patting me on the shoulder as she turns to leave.

I pull up a chair to her bedside and settle down holding her hand gently in mine, stroking her hand gently with my thumb as I watch her.

"How am I ever going to make this up to you Mya?" I sigh as I watch her face an expression of slight pain still painted across it, "This is my fault, from the second I saw you I wanted to be the one that took all your pain away and all I've done is make it worse for you. I'm so sorry Mya. I love you," I murmur.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing I am aware of is an ache running through my entire body, a new pain, not like what I was used to before in my prison. Opening my eyes I spend some time focusing on the room I am in. a hospital room, looking down I see Charlie asleep in a chair beside me and suddenly it all comes back to me, the party, the argument and the pub. The man and sending my patronus, I must have moved because Charlie suddenly stirs beside me and then sits up blinking a couple of times before seeing that I am awake and staring at him, his face crumpling in relief and anguish at the same time.

"You're awake," he mutters,

"You got my patronus," I say, wanting to be angry at him but unable to be anything other than guilty.

"I did," he says and I can't take it anymore, tears suddenly spring to my eyes and start to escape rapidly pooling at the base of my neck.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I shouldn't have gone off on my own," I stutter. I find myself very suddenly gathered into his arms and I melt instantly into his embrace, I have missed the feel of his arms around me so much.

"Shh," he whispers, "this is my fault, I've been so stupid Mya, this is all my fault will you please forgive me?" he is saying over and over again.

"Forgive you?" I gasp eventually pulling back slightly to look at him, "For what?"

"For everything. For not keeping my promises, for stringing you along and then bringing Nicole around, for letting her treat you that way and not saying anything sooner, I have broken up with her by the way, I told her where to go, so did the others. But most of all for not telling you straight away that I am in love with you," he says in a rush and I stare at him for a long time.

"You… you love me," I manage to say at last,

"Since the moment I saw you chatting to my dragon," he smiles and I smile back.

"He spoke to me first," I say back.

"You don't even realise how incredible you are do you?" he asks smiling at me again and I can feel myself blushing.

"I love you too you know," I whisper eventually still unable to look him in the eye until I feel his fingers gently grasp my chin and tilt my face towards his and then feel his lips on mine and I feel like I have gone to heaven. "Wow," I say when we break apart and he rests his forehead against mine.

"Ditto," he whispers back, his breath ghosting across my lips making my own breath hitch.

"So did you really tell her where to go?" I ask quietly after a while when I have settled back down on the bed and he is sitting beside me holding my hand in his.

"Yes," he laughs, "you should have seen her face, I think Harry had already had his say and was physically restraining Ginny when I got back down there, she turned to me for me to defend her and I told her that she needed to go. I said that if I ever saw her again not only would I let the rest of my family do what they were threatening to do but I would feed her to my dragons," I laugh a little and he smiles at me before leaning forward and kissing me gently again, "sleep baby, I'll be right here I promise," he says and I can already feel my eyes getting heavy.

I gasp in pain as I wake up, trying to sit up as my nightmare grips me and I forget about the attack.

"Shh, Mya, I'm right here, it's okay I'm here," he whispers to me his arms already around me and I sigh slightly as my breathing returns to normal and he helps me lie down again. "They never went away did they? The nightmares?" he mutters.

"No," I whisper, "but I couldn't say anything, you were the only one that knew and you were… distracted," I whisper and he ducks his head immediately in shame.

"I'm sorry Mya, I'm so sorry," he says quietly.

"Don't say it anymore just swear that you will never do it again, that you'll stay with me this time," I say looking at where our hands are joined.

"Never again, I will be by your side forever I promise… I know I've promised before and let you down but I will stick to it this time. Besides I think the others might kill me if I ever hurt you again,"

"Correction… we will kill you," Harry says from the doorway making us both look up at him.

"Harry," I breathe as he walks towards me and kisses me on the head before taking my head in his hands and inspecting me closely.

"Are you okay?" he asks eventually and I nod and only then does he smile with relief and flop into a chair on the opposite side of the bed from Charlie, "glad to see you finally came to your senses and told her how you feel," he says to Charlie who grins sheepishly.

"What's the plan Harry?" he says after a while.

"We can't rule out a death eater sending a warning," he sighs, I shudder as I have heard about the death eaters and Charlie's hand grips mine tighter straight away.

"Right, you know who?" Charlie is talking for me as I'm not sure I can.

"It looks like Dolohov, he… he is a fan of using his fists as well as his wand," Harry mutters whilst looking at me.

"What do we do then? Why did he hurt me?" I ask quietly,

"You're as famous as any of us now, more so. The mysterious Black heiress is suddenly found alive and is found to be an extremely powerful witch and the only living relative of the boy who killed Voldermort, we should have realised," Harry sighs, "we might as well have painted a bloody bullseye on your back, we should have taught you to protect yourself, it's not safe, I was so stupid,"

"Hey, hey stop it, Harry you have helped make my life better than I ever thought possible. Because of you, all of you I have a family and somewhere to belong where I can be happy. Let's just focus on what to do now," I say and he gives me a weak smile.

"The healers have agreed that you are okay to be moved as long as you have complete rest once at home and we don't think it's safe here, the whole auror office is on high alert looking for anyone after the family and the wards on the house have been doubled. We're going to move you by broom tonight,"

"But I can't fly," I say in shock,

"You'll be on Charlie's broom with him," he pauses and turns to Charlie, "same formation as the night I came to the burrow before the war started," he says and Charlie nods the seriousness of everything making me have to fight not to shake.

"You think it was them that kept me prisoner, don't you?" I say quietly after a while,

"Yes," Harry says, "it makes sense, wizards would be able to hide you and keep you alive but in pain, I don't know why other than, because they hoped to use you for something," he says and I nod. "Right I'm going to check in and get everything sorted I'll be back in an hour, we leave then," he says and we both nod silence filling the room long after he has left.

"It's going to be okay isn't it?" I ask after a while

"I promised didn't I?" he smiles and I nod smiling back, we sit with each other a while longer before he helps me get dressed and we wait for Harry to return. When he does Charlie carries me with him to the meeting point and wraps a scarf around me before passing me over to Harry as he mounts his broom, who then places me on the broom in front of Charlie and he instantly wraps his arm around me securing me to him. "Hold on baby," he murmurs in my ear and I do.

"Right everyone ready?" Harry says and receiving grunts and nods we are off. The flight is fairly uneventful until we are over a stretch of water when suddenly a huge jet of fire flies past us and there are shouts as I see a huge dragon rearing up behind us he opens his mouth to issue another jet of fire and I know it will kill us all so I scream at him to stop at the same time as casting a shield big enough to protect us all. The dragon stops in its tracks and looks straight at me.

"Please don't," I say, "none of us would hurt you, Charlie here has spent his life looking after dragons and protecting them, we just want to get home," I continue.

"You are a strange little witch," the dragon says after a while and I notice that everyone has stopped flying they are all watching my interaction with the dragon as they realise I am talking to it and still holding a shield over them.

"I know," I say after a while not knowing what else to say the dragon laughs at that,

"What's your name?" he asks after a while,

"Persephone, what's yours?"

"Draxious," he replies and I smile at him,

"I like that name, it suits you, why are you here Draxious?" I can feel the pressure of talking and holding the shield wavering sweat beading on my forehead.

"I was herded this way by some evil little wizards, they threw curses and hexes at me until I was mad as hell and flying this way,"

"I think they did it because they wanted you to kill us, I'm sorry that happened to you Draxious," I say seriously and he stares at me for a long while.

"Where are you headed?"

"Little Willows, a few miles south of here in the countryside,"

"Is there anywhere I can rest there?" he asks hopefully,

"Charlie, can Draxious rest in our woods for a while, the death eaters have tortured him and he is tired and I think he might be hurt?"

"Of course,"

"Yes Draxious we have woods you can rest in and Charlie will check over your wounds too,"

"Thank you Persephone, I will guide you safely to your destination,"

"Thank you," I sigh before turning to the others who are all staring at me in open shock, "it's okay he won't hurt us, he'll guide us home," I say finally lowering the shield and feeling my body fail me as I go limp against Charlie's chest. The next thing I know I am on the ground when I open my eyes, everyone including Draxious around me. "Hi everyone, hi Draxious," I smile and they stare at me like I'm crazy, all except Charlie whose seem it before.

"Are you okay little one?" the dragon asks and everyone looks at me to see if I can understand him which makes me giggle.

"Yes, thank you Drake, I just got a bit tired, you can go to the woods now, Charlie and I will come to look at your wounds later I promise," I say and he nods leaning down to nuzzle me very briefly before turning and walking into the woods,"

"I thought it was weird that Harry could talk to snakes but now you can talk to dragons what is it with your family?" Ron exhales which releases the tension and everyone starts to chuckle.

"How you could have thought anyone but Seph was perfect for you is beyond me," Fred laughs and Charlie mock scowls before helping me stand and then lifting me into his arms the second I start swaying on my feet.

"Come on you let's get you up to bed for a bit," he says but I shake my head,

"No just the living room, I need to come with you later when you look at Drake's wounds, I'm scared he'll hurt you if I'm not there," I mutter and he realises that I'm not going to back down and so nods and carries me into the living room sitting down with me in his lap.

Waking up I am aware of a solid mass against my side and a steady heartbeat beneath my ear and then the murmuring of voices and so I decide to settle again and listen to what people were saying for a little while, still too tired to open my eyes.

"So she can talk to dragons," that's Ron's voice,

"Yes, we established that about two hours ago," Ginny sighs in exasperation almost making me giggle.

"You knew?" someone is clearly asking Charlie now.

"I knew," Charlie's voice rumbles through his chest almost making me shiver, "The first time I met her she was talking to one of the dragons on the reserve,"

"And the shield?" Harry is asking,

"She cast one on that first day, saved my life that's how I knew she was a witch," he says and there is an almost tense silence in the room for a while.

"What does it mean?"

"That she's powerful, but we knew that anyway,"

"About the dragons though,"

"It means that she will be a bigger target for dark wizards," Mr Weasley says after a while, "Being able to talk to dragons is a rare gift, one that I have heard before was passed along the Black line. I along with most of the ministry thought it had dies out generations ago, if the death eaters figure out she has the gift she'll be in danger," he sighs

"Why?" Harry asks and I can sense his fear,

"There are rumours, legends if you will that this gift can… can be used to create a new dark lord. If they catch her there are torture spells that can be cast over several weeks to extract the gift and her magical ability,"

"What would happen to her," Hermione asks in almost a whisper,

"She wouldn't survive," he replies and I can feel Charlie's grip on me tighten so much I stir a little,

"We won't let it happen Charlie," George says and I can hear the others muttering things along the same lines.

"So she's the one then?" Mrs Weasley says quietly and the room becomes still as they all listen.

"Yes," he replies after a while and I can feel him shifting me in his arms slightly to stroke the hair back from my face.

"Well it took you long enough to figure out, you very nearly ruined it all didn't you," she says sternly and I feel him wince.

"I know, I was an idiot, but she's forgiven me and I will never let her down again I promised her and all of you can hold me to it too, I know that she's already family so I know you'll all be quite willing to do that," he says and I hear them chuckle.

A few hours later Charlie and I return from the woods where we have tended to our new dragons wounds and he has promised to keep from harming any of us, but would do his best to destroy any dark wizards that came our way.

"Right bed time I think," he announces as we reach the kitchen and I nod, although I do suddenly pause when we reach the landing of our bedrooms.

"Charlie," I whisper and he turns to me,

"Yes Mya?"

"Will you stay with me?" I ask in a whisper.

"Well I wasn't planning on going anywhere," he chuckles,

"No, I… I mean tonight, at night, will you stay with me incase… so that when my nightmares, what I mean is, I… I need you there with me, not over the hall in another room," I stutter feeling myself flush and look down at my feet.

"Baby, I promised, and I meant it, I will be right by your side every night for the rest of my life, okay," he says and I look up at him and nod slightly before reaching up and kissing him gently.

"Come on lets go to sleep," he whispers as we break apart and he pulls me gently into his room, where we then quickly get changed and climb into bed and he pulls me to him as I settle down and sigh.

"Morning beautiful," a voice mumbles in my ear as I stir the next day and I let out a giggle as I turn to bury my head in his chest.

"Morning," I whisper, smiling when he starts smiling.

"Ready to face the day and learn some new magic?" he asks making me almost jump out of bed grinning like an idiot, before I wince in pain and sink back down. "But," he says immediately as he examines me and makes sure I am not still in pain. "You need to rest, it will be theory work the next couple of days, you can get some fresh air when we visit Drake but other than that it's rest, you need to get better okay," he says and I stare at him for a while before sighing huffily and letting him kiss me lightly before he gets up and pulls on some trousers.

The next few days are tense around the house, I am being kept in the dark, although of course I know what it is they're hiding from me as I was awake while they were discussing it, they just don't know I was. Now that I am back on my feet they have started teaching me defensive spells and Harry has insisted on teaching me some attack spells too and Hermione has fully educated me on all the curses and there effects.

I know that they are worried about another attack and I overhear them talking in hushed tones about this being like it was before and my heart clenches for them slightly. This waiting is killing everyone. I quickly heal and am learning quickly, showing them how powerful I can be to try and alleviate their worries slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later and Charlie and I are just getting ready for bed, my room has been charmed to become a storage/practise/study room for me as it has been accepted that I will share with Charlie now. As I pull on my tank top and shorts I am suddenly thrown off balance by a deep rumbling that shakes the whole house, righting myself I look at Charlie before we both sprint downstairs, flying out of the house I am aware of all the other members of the family that live there outside too. Bill and the twins and Ron are at their homes but everyone else is here.

"Get behind me," Charlie commands stepping in front of me as we see the plumes of black smoke hurtle towards us.

"It's them isn't it?" I almost whisper and a terse nod is my confirmation.

"The war is over Dolohov," Harry bellows having already sent a patronus to the ministry for the aurors to come and help.

"We want the girl," the man growls and I instantly recognise his voice and can't hold back the shudder, Charlie tenses from his stance and I can tell he has felt my reaction and knows it was him that attacked me.

"If you ever lay a finger on her again it will be the last thing you do," he growls and the man laughs a cruel empty laugh and then before I can register it spells start flying and the fight has started, we are outnumbered and I am scared.

"Draxious," I scream suddenly realising that he might be able to help, "help us please," I yell again then as I hear him roar in response I cast a shield that protects us all and the house just in time as a jet of fire comes flying over us and hits several of the death eaters killing them, before it stops and Draxious lands behind us, just in time for my shield to falter and my knees to buckle slightly with the exhaustion that washes through me.

"Mya," Charlie calls out as Dolohov throws one last spell, catching me unawares and ripping through my arms just as Charlie throws me out the way so that it won't kill me, before disappearing.

"Seph are you okay?" Harry yells as he rushes to my side where I am already being cradled by Charlie. I smile up at them before wincing in pain.

"Well at least we have some good news," Mr Weasley says.

"What could possibly be good about this?" Charlie yells and the others look at him shocked as I squeeze his hand slightly,

"Charlie, I'm okay,"

"Sorry," he sighs pulling me further into his arms.

"What's the good news?" Harry asks quietly.

"Dolohov just revealed far more than he wanted or knew to us," he smiles and we all look at him,

"Draxious thank you, you can go back to the forest now," I say in little more than a whisper before gasping a little as pain begins to radiate more strongly through me.

"Mya… baby, what is it? Where does it hurt?" Charlie is saying to me urgently before I can suddenly feel my body begin to vibrate and glow forcing Charlie to loosen his grip on me and for the others to drag him away.

As I am asking her what's wrong I am aware of the others apparating into the garden and then she is gasping for air as her body begins to convulse and glow. Suddenly the others are dragging me backwards and she is being lifted into the air. We all stand in awe as we watch her body suddenly still completely as the dragon then breaths gently across her and then fly away as she is gently lowered to the ground and the glow subsides, I run to her and can suddenly see that she is completely healed. Her clothes still blood stained and torn but her skin flawless, almost shimmering gold in fact.

"Mya, baby wake up," I whisper to her concerned when she doesn't stir, I look up looking for help and Hermione stoops down to check her, as a healer she will know what's going on.

"He healed her," she says in awe, after running her diagnostics,

"What do you mean?" Harry asks,

"She is healed, she's going to be fine Charlie, she's sleeping, she'll wake when her body has finished healing completely," she says.

I lift her to me cradling her in my arms as I watch her steady breathing letting it calm me. Carrying her inside I stand for a second wondering where to take her, I know we need to discuss this but I don't want to let her go.

"Take her to bed Charlie, we can discuss this in the morning," Dad says behind me,

"But…"

"Listen to your dad mate, the auror's are here we'll guard until morning and then we'll call the order together and sort this out," Harry says and I nod at him before shifting her in my arms and taking her upstairs.

Waking up I stretch and realise that I am in no pain whatsoever and looking down see that my scars are gone too, glancing up I can see Charlie smiling gently at me.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Drake healed you somehow, I've heard of it happening but never seen it before, it was incredible," he smiles and I feel myself blushing, "okay baby we need to go make a plan with the others are you okay? Are you ready?" he says reaching over and pulling me to him to kiss me.

"I feel amazing, they're not going to do anything Charlie, I've never felt stronger, it's going to be fine," I mutter into his lips feeling him smile against me.

Eventually we pull ourselves out of bed and get dressed before heading downstairs where the others are already gathered.

"Right we need a plan," Harry says quickly once we have sat down, nothing like jumping straight in then I think to myself.

"What do we know?" Bill asks.

"Dolohov is the leader, he wants to be the new dark lord, we know that we outnumber him, his numbers are dwindling but he doesn't know about the old magic, we think that he wants Seph for two reasons, to punish her for running away and to hold something over Harry and the order," Hermione says seriously.

"SO what do we do? How do we catch him?" Harry asks and everyone slips into silence for a while unwilling to say what I know has to be done.

"We use me as bait," I say quietly.

"No," shout Charlie and Harry simultaneously jumping up as they do so,

"It's the only way," I say quietly soothing Charlie with a hand on his arm as Ginny does the same with Harry.

"No," they repeat in unison,

"It is," I sigh, "If we don't then they have the advantage, we're sitting ducks waiting for an attack, you've lived though one war already, I won't let it happen again, I can help end this now and I need to,"

"It's too dangerous," Charlie says pleading with the others who are all now sitting silently.

"My whole life I have been a prisoner, I have been the weak one the one who needs saving and protecting and no one ever came until you. You have all saved my life, more than once, and right now I have the chance to help stop it happening again, I'm the strongest I've ever been right now, I can do this… I have to do this," I finish and even though both Charlie and Harry protest the others agree and a plan is made.

Two days later we put it in to action,

"I love you," I whisper into Charlie's ear as we stand together in the entrance of Diagon Alley,

"I love you more," he whispers back, "I don't want to let you go," he adds.

"You have to otherwise they won't attack," I whisper "it's okay," I add, "I'll be fine, you're all surrounding me they can't get me," I smile and he gives me a tiny smile too.

"Right okay let's do this," he groans eventually and stepping away from me takes my hand and pulls me towards the café hidden at the end of the street, as I sit down he announces that he needs to visit the little boys room and heads off. I sit quietly fiddling nervously with my wand under the table as I wait. After five minutes nothing has happened and I am starting to think that they won't come for me when there is an almightly explosion and smoke clouds my vision as well as choking me, suddenly I hear someone speaking behind me and then nothing.

Coming to I find myself chained to a wall pain radiating through me dully. Getting my bearings I realise that our plan has failed and the death eaters have captured me and worse they have realised what they can do as over the next couple of days they begin preparing potions.

A week later I realise that if I don't escape I won't be alive for much longer, they haven't perfected the spells yet but they're close this is my last chance to get out before they start draining my power. I have been beaten continuously and have been starved of water and food. I am weak and scared but conjuring an image of Charlie's face I gather my courage and remember everything I have been taught I attack.

Two hours later and I land outside the burrow, managing to gather my last ounce of strength to scream Charlie's name before blackness descends upon me.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie's POV

The second I hear the explosion I know things have gone wrong, I fight my way through the smoke but am stunned before I can do anything.

Coming to Dad and Ginny are standing over me and as soon as I see their faces I jump up rushing to the table where we were sitting, the bile is rising in my throat as I search for her face, and then when I spot Harry sitting holding her wand I turn and am violently sick as I realise that they have her.

The next week is the worst of my life, I haven't slept and I have barely eaten as I pace the house waiting for her to come home, waiting to wake up from this nightmare, we have searched everywhere, the whole wizarding world is on high alert and every auror is searching for Dolohov.

After eight days of this torture, I am beginning to give up hope of ever getting her back and my heart feels like it is breaking inside my chest. Suddenly I hear her voice calling my name and for a second I think I am going insane until I glance out of our window and see a tiny body crumpled on the floor by the gate. I let out my own strangled scream and race down the stairs and out towards her screaming again for help along the way and as a result bringing the whole family with me.

Reaching her I collapse by her side and very nearly vomit again as I take her in, every inch of her appears to be bloodied or bruised, her ribs clearly visible through her tattered and torn clothing as she lays motionless on the floor, reaching forward I struggle to keep my voice steady as I whisper to her that everything will be okay.

"Charlie," she whispers hoarsely her eyes fluttering open briefly.

"Yes baby I'm here, I'm right here," I mutter to her Harry and the others also standing around.

"The house is called, Bridgewater, in Wales, the moors, 1.09, 3.87 are the coordinates, they're all dead, I think… you have to check," she mutters gasping as she finishes speaking and her eyes fluttering shut again as she passes out.

"Do something" I almost sob.

"It's okay Charlie the healers are on their way, we can't apparate her like this," Molly says, gently,

"I have to go check, take the order with me," Harry says gruffly, "Charlie contact me if anything changes," he adds and I nod, never taking my eyes off her still form.

"She looks so pale," Ginny whimpers beside me and I can't even respond to her,

"We need to keep her warm," Mum says quietly conjuring some blankets, "Here Charlie, Hermione help me roll her so we can put these blankets under her,"

As we gently take hold of her to roll her over she whimpers even in her unconsciousness and her slashed and bleeding back is revealed, I can't control the wave of nausea that rushes through me as I quickly turn to the side and empty my stomach of what little it held.

"She's going to be okay Charlie, she's strong," Hermione whispers clutching my shaking hands as I sit by her head cradling it in my arms.

"Where is she?" an authoritative voice sounds and I am suddenly pushed aside as a team of healers takes over and take her into the house.

I am told that I must stay in the kitchen with the others as a number of complicated spells are carried out and the living room is turned into a temporary hospital, it is apparently too dangerous to move her in case of further attack or blood loss. After three hours I am so anxious that I can't do anything other than pace and try to ignore the worried looks of the rest of the family.

"Mr Weasley?"

"Yes," we all say jumping up,

"Miss Black has sustained some serious injuries,"

"Is she going to be okay?" I say in a shaky whisper

"We have run full diagnostics and it seems that whoever took her tried to do some complicated dark magic to extract her magic," the healer breaks off for breath here and there are gasps heard and a strangled cry that it takes me a minute to realise are coming from me.

"But…" I start unable to say what I need to, what I want to.

"It wasn't successful, she is still as powerful as she was before, in fact I think it is this that saved her,"

"What do you mean?" Bill asks quietly.

"She is far more powerful than we had realised, than her trace tells us, she was able to use a wandless shield charm to block their most powerful curses and because of this she has survived. Of course we will not know until she wakes up but we believe that when the spells collided there was an explosion and she somehow apparated here. The backfiring of the spells has sent her body into shock, this combined with massive blood loss means that we have had to induce a deep sedation to allow her body to heal, some of her wounds were so severe that the pain of healing them whilst even semi-conscious would have been too much. It is now just a case of making sure she is given healing potion every two hours and waiting for her to wake up, which should be in a couple of days,"

"Can I see her?" I ask shakily and when he nods I nearly fall into the room and into the chair beside her. I look across her body slowly and grip her hand in mine as I bury my head in her side and let my tears fall. I had never been more scared than I have over the last two weeks and it brings home how much my life has changed over the last few months, she has changed my life completely and become my life completely.

"How is she?" a voice whispers bringing me out of my daydreaming and making me look up to see Harry's worried face staring back at me.

"We won't really know until she wakes up but she should be okay… the healers said she was going to be okay," I stutter and he slumps into the chair opposite me in relief. "What did you find?" I ask as a way to break the silence.

"We got there just in time, the place was a wreck, I don't what happened, we'll have to ask her when she wakes up but they weren't all dead, a few were, Dolohov and Lestrange survived but were knocked out we got there just as they were coming round we have them both in askaban now," he sighs, "the last of the death eaters caught and imprisoned at last, all that remains is the trial,"

"I don't want her to go through that," I almost growl and he sighs,

"I know I don't either but she has to, we'll be there though by her side every step of the way," he sighs.

"I'm scared Harry," I admit and he looks at me in understanding, "I've never been so scared for someone other than family before, the thought of losing her is beyond unbearable, I don't function without her, it makes no sense to me, she's years younger than me, I've only known her a few months, she is incredibly naïve about the world and… I mean I've never taken advantage of her, we've never done anything other than kiss," I stutter quickly and Harry chuckles quietly.

"Don't worry Charlie, I trust you, I've seen how much you love her. I know how much she loves you, if she hadn't found you, I might never have met her you were the one who brought my only family back to me. Because of you Sirius can rest in peace and I can be at peace knowing that too," he smiles grasping my hand in his and squeezing it before leaning forward and kissing her gently on the forehead. "Do you need anything?" he asks as he stands.

"Just maybe a blanket and pillow and some water, I'm not leaving her so I'll be staying here until she wakes up the others can come in to see her if they want too," I say my eyes still never leaving her face.

"Let me know of any changes, wake me whenever, or call me," he says as he squeezes my shoulder one last time before heading back to the kitchen.

"Charlie…" a quiet voice comes from the doorway and I glance up to see the twins standing there awkwardly.

"You can come in," I say before turning back to her,

"We brought you some food, Mum says you have to keep your strength up for Seph," says George placing a tray on the side next to me.

"How is she?" Fred asks as he carefully strokes her cheek and I notice that his hand is shaking slightly.

"You all love her don't you?" I ask quietly.

"She's our family mate," George says from beside me.

"We knew from the second that we met her, we saw the way you looked at her and she became our family then. We protect what's ours,"

"We may be the jokers, we may not take life seriously, but we take family seriously, we would do anything for family, you're our family, she's your family and so she's our family," Fred continues.

"Thanks guys," I mutter feeling suddenly tearful.

"We'll be back in the morning before we open up the shop," they say in unison both leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead before leaving.

"Hey mate, just wanted to pop in and see how she was doing before I head home," Bill's voice sounds from the doorway.

"I've never felt more helpless," I admit as he leans forward to kiss her temple gently before turning to me.

"She will be okay, and you will be here to make sure she is happy, she loves you… more than anything, and I can see how much you love her too she's strong and so are you. Talk to her let her know you're here and we'll be back to normal before you know it," he smiles at me patting my back and then leaving.

A few minutes later the lights go out in the kitchen and I hear mum and dad call quietly through the door to say goodnight. Sighing I lean towards her, one hand still in hers the other gently stroking back the hair from her pale face, I gently lift her head slightly to give her the healing potion and then settle her back down.

"Baby, I'm right here by your side, and everyone else is waiting for you to come back to us, they are all worried about you. I love you so much sweetheart and right now I need you to get better for me and come back to me please," I sigh kissing her softly before enlarging the bed and climbing next to her wrapping my arms around her gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone's POV

The first thing I am aware of is the feeling of strong arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe secure, the feeling of being home.

"Charlie," I whisper trying to roll over and whimpering in pain as I do so.

"Baby, Mya you're awake," he exclaims jumping up to examine me and help me get comfortable, tears shinning in his eyes.

"What… what happened?" I ask and he strokes my cheek softly before burying his head in my neck and sobbing quietly, "what's wrong, what happened you're scaring me Charlie," I stutter.

"I'm sorry baby, nothing's wrong, I'm just so pleased to have you home, and with me," he smiles and I smile back.

"Oh," I say kissing him quickly.

"How long? What happened?" I ask again when he has finally calmed down a bit.

"Five days, since we found you," he sighs and I feel my heart constrict for the worry he must have been put through.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and he looks at me confused,

"Why are you sorry Mya?" he asks.

"For putting you through all that worry,"

"It's not your fault, besides you're awake now and we can concentrate on getting you better," he smiles kissing me softly.

"Oh sweetheart you're awake you've had us all so worried," Mrs Weasley squeals from the doorway and bustles over to give me a motherly hug as I smile at her.

"What happens now?" I ask quietly as they exchange glances, I soon learn that everyone else is out at work or at their own houses or flats and I am gathered into Charlie's arms as he apparates me to St Mungo's for a check up with the healers. Whilst there I am told that I will make a full recovery in time but must rest as much as possible and Hermione, who is a healer will give me regular check ups at home to make sure that I am healing as I should. With that said they give me a whole box load of potions to take home with me and an order to rest and not go around doing magic or walking too much for at least two months.

"Can we go home now?" I ask quietly as we leave the healers office,

"Of course we can baby," Charlie smiles down at me, holding me to him as he walks me to the appartition site and we land seconds later back at home.

"Seph!" I am instantly surrounded by the whole family hugging me and telling me how worried they've been whilst I apologise profusely for putting them under any stress.

"Seph if you're ready we need you to tell us what happened," Harry says quietly after a while and sighing I nod my head and sit down to tell them the whole story whilst an official from the ministry takes notes for the trial.

Later that night I am lying in bed with Charlie and listening to his breathing and I stifle a sigh as I am unable to sleep.

"What's the matter baby?" he asks sleepily,

"Sorry did I wake you?" I whisper back turning over to face him my hand on his chest.

"No baby, now tell me why aren't you asleep, it's my job to make sure you get better and that means rest and sleep," he says leaning forward to kiss me lightly before moving his head back slightly to examine my face.

"I have to go through it all again don't I?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"At the trial next month, I have to face them and go through it all, in front of everyone," I say looking down and concentrating very hard on a freckle by his neck.

"I will be there with you every step of the way Mya and so will Harry and the others too. It will be difficult I'm not going to lie to you but you're strong you'll get through it and then we can start our lives properly together, forever," he says leaning forwards and kissing me again pulling me against him and I shiver as I feel his breath on my neck.

"I love you Charlie," I whisper,

"I love you too," he smiles at me kissing my forehead his fingers tracing patterns across the scars on my back, "now get some sleep baby," I nod at him yawning slightly and burying my head further into his chest seeking comfort and warmth.

Over the next month nearly every waking moment is dedicated to preparing me for the trial and my recovery. Charlie seems to have drawn up a rota to make sure I am never alone for a second, I spoke to Harry about it when he was round the other day going through some of the order of the trial and he said it was because Charlie is terrified of losing me again and feels guilty for what happened.

At last the day of the trial dawns and waking up at 6am I feel a wave of nausea washing over me and I rush to the toilet in vomit before pushing myself against the wall and pulling my knees to my chest.

"Seph?" I look up and see Ginny standing in the doorway looking worried,

"Sorry," I mutter, "just a bit nervous I guess,"

"I'll get Charlie," she says hurrying off before I can say anything and two minutes later there is a shadow in the doorway and looking up I can see him crouching in front of me.

"Mya, you okay?" I nod and he pulls me up holding me to him as he shuts the door after a quick word with Ginny and helps me into the shower. Its funny really we have never gone further than kiss and yet he has seen me naked several times now when we find ourselves in these situations. I hiss slightly as the water hits the fresh scars on my back before I feel his soothing touch as he traces them whilst washing my back.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly after a while,

"What for baby?"

"That I got scarred again, especially after Drakious healed me," I sigh.

"Baby I love every part of you… these scars… they just remind me, remind all of us how strong you are, how brave you are and personally I think they just enhance your beauty," he says seriously before stepping into the shower with me and wrapping his arms around me pulling me back against him and making me gasp a sudden heat pooling in my lower abdomen.

"Charlie," I whimper as I feel his lips on my shoulder,

"It's okay baby I will never pressure you into anything and we won't do anything until you are ready when this trial is behind us and we are building our lives together. I just wanted you to be certain that these scars, any scars they don't take anything away from your beauty, I love you and I always will okay," he whispers into my skin and I nod at him as he turns off the water and quickly spells us both dry before wrapping me in a towel and leading me back to our bedroom. Molly has laid out a new suit for me which I put on before sitting down in front of the mirror and starting to brush through my hair until he stops me and brushes it for me. I spell it into a sophisticated up do but I can't help feeling like a child.

"I look like a kid," I say as he is putting his own suit on,

"You look beautiful," he smiles kissing me on the temple, "ready?" he says holding his hand out to me and I nod slowly before taking his hand and letting him pull me up and to him. Heading down the stairs I find that the others are all gathered in the kitchen all in dress robes or suits.

"You… you're all coming?" I ask in a tentative whisper.

"Of course we are sweetheart, you are our family and we protect our family, we will be there every step of the way forever," Molly says kindly as she steps forward.

"Thank you," I whisper to them feeling close to tears already.

"Right we're travelling to the ministry by floo," Arthur steps in to break the tension, "we need to be careful there is massive press coverage for this trial and with it being your first public appearance since the attack Sephy there will be double the attention, so we're going to go in a specific order, Harry George and Fred first, they will form a barrier around the gate along with Hermione and Ginny, then you will go through with Charlie right behind you, forming the barrier behind you will be Bill, Fleur, Myself and Molly along with Ron," he finishes and I nod as does everybody else and five minutes later we're on our way.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing in the grate I search out Charlie's eyes and he gives me the tinniest of reassuring nods and I take a deep breath and the next minute I am in the atrium of the ministry and the noise that explodes around me is deafening. Fear courses through my veins and I can feel myself begin to shake as people scream my name and flashes go off all around me a hand grabs at me and I shrink back and then suddenly Charlie is beside me, his arm securely around my waist and my entire body responds to the safety of being near him.

"I'm here baby, I'm right here," he whispers in my ear as we wait for everyone to come through and then Charlie and I are in the middle of a kind of circle of Weasley's as we are led away from the press and crowds and into a waiting room off of the court room. Once inside the waiting starts the tension is growing and the others are slipping in and out of the room until eventually the lawyer comes in and tells us its time, shakily I get to my feet and head out into the court room, Charlie by my side. As we enter there is a hushed silence that falls over the room. The wizagmot are all there as well as press and other important ministry members, I am led over to a bench at the front where I sit next to my lawyer and Charlie goes to sit behind with the rest of the family. As soon as he is gone the shaking returns to my hands and I have to fight to stay sitting and not run away like a small child. Dolohov and Lestrange are chained to chairs to the side of me and I try my best not to look at them.

The first two hours drift by slowly as person after person takes the stand to give their account of what has happened, what they have done and it does nothing to quell my nerves, as they both sit there staring straight ahead never moving or saying anything.

"Persephone Black is called to the stand," the announcement of my name jolts me out of my reverie as a hush descends upon the room except for the two prisoners who immediately start quivering in their seats and swapping glances with each other, the first time they had moved at all and it doesn't go un-noticed.

"Persephone Black, do you swear that what you are about to say is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the man asks and I nod my head quickly before remembering that I need to speak and opening my mouth.

"Yes," I say as confidently as possible.

"For the court could you please give a brief background of your life leading up until a year ago," the lawyer says and I stare in shock before gathering myself and beginning to answer the questions.

After an hour and a half of questioning about my past we finally move on to the cross examination by the defence.

"So Miss Black you claim that on the morning of the 24th of September you planned to catch these two apparent death eaters with Harry Potter and other aurors?"

"Yes, and they are death eaters you just need to check their arms," I answer sounding a lot braver than I felt and I was beginning to feel exhausted by this.

"But it was unsuccessful and they captured you,"

"Yes"

"They held you for over a week, torturing you and starving you,"

"Yes"

"Well I must say you look remarkably well for it," he smirks,

"Thanks" I bite out.

"In fact one could say that you look so well that it can't possibly be true, in fact how can someone who claims to have spent most of her life imprisoned and beaten look so well," he declares and I can see Charlie and Harry being physically restrained in their seats by the others.

"I have power, passed down through the Black family line, it allows me to communicate with dragons and share with them, I was healed by one not long before I was kidnapped," I answer.

"Oh that is convenient, you have no scars because a dragon healed you," he laughs as if it is so unbelievable the whole case should be thrown out straight away.

"That's not true," I cut in,

"Oh so a dragon didn't heal you?"

"Yes he did…"

"Well which is it Miss Black he did and you are no longer scarred or he didn't," he interrupts.

"He did heal me but before I was kidnapped the scars I received when being held by them," I break off pointing at the two men, "those I still have," I finish.

"Show us then,"

"What?" I gasp,

"Prove it, if you do indeed have these scars we might start to believe your story," he says smugly, I gaze wildly around the whole family are staring open mouthed in shock not knowing what to say, the lawyer cross examining me is looking smug like he knows I have no scars, I realise then that they must have told him they had no left marks.

"Okay," I virtually whisper, quickly taking off my jacket and closing my eyes turn around and take off my blouse revealing the ugly scars that mar my back to everyone, I can hear the roar of noise from everyone in the room and after a few seconds I redress and turn back round my face flaming.

"So you have some scars but lets get back to the real issue here," he says looking slightly shaken.

"Yes,"

"You were being held by ten death eaters?"

"Yes,"

"And you say that you attacked them, killing eight and incapacitating these two after being held for eight days, without a wand,"

"Yes that's right," again there is a rise in noise from the crowd,

"Why did you pick then to escape?"

"I had to," I say weakly,

"How long have you been practising magic?"

"A little over a year,"

"No schooling,"

"No, you know that, I… I was held prisoner," I say.

"And you really expect us to believe that a girl, weakened by days of torture and abuse who has little to no education in magic is capable of wandless magic powerful enough to inflict that kind of damage on powerful death eaters?" the man laughs and a few of the wizagonmot are looking doubtful too.

"Yes,"

"Why not just wait for rescue?"

"I couldn't," I stutter.

"Admit, you're lying for attention, the things you are claiming are impossible," he sneers,

"It's the truth,"

"Why then?"

"Because if I didn't do it then they would have perfected the spells to take away my magic and make Dolohov the new dark lord," I scream my last words echoing in the suddenly silent room, I wasn't supposed to say that, he pushed me too far. I glance at Dolohov and he looks murderous and then suddenly the both chant a curse at me and I can see it flying towards me a coma curse, the only unforgivable that can be cast without a wand. Without thinking I throw my hands up and feel the shield fly out to protect everyone within a striking distance of the two prisoners. Then using my other hand I silence both men and then stupefy them before letting the shield down and falling into the wood in front of me holding onto the ledge to try and stop the dizziness.

"She did it,"

"She can really cast wandless magic that powerful,"

"I've never seen anyone other than Dumbledore that powerful,"

"Is she alright?" I can hear the comments as the noise level keeps rising and my legs are buckling beneath me. Strong arms suddenly catch me and pull me towards a familiar embrace and scent.

"Charlie?" I whisper as I feel myself passing out,

"I'm here…" is all I hear him say before I pass out.

Charlie's POV

Watching her take on all the questions being thrown at her I have never felt prouder of her but I'm worried too I can see that she is tense and scared and I can almost feel her weakening. When the defence lawyer asks to see her scars and says she is lying I almost leap out of my chair but Fred and Bill are holding me down. I close my eyes when she strips to show her back and hear the gasps and see the flashes of the cameras and hear the scribbling of notes. Suddenly she has been goaded into telling about the old magic and her gifts and then Dolohov and Lestrange are trying to curse her and she is shielding everyone and stopping them. The frenzy of activity and noise is deafening as I see her falter knowing that she is about to collapse and I run to her as fast as I can, catching her just in time.

"Charlie?" she whispers,

"I'm here, I'm here baby you're safe," I whisper but she is already unconscious. "Harry quick we need to get her out of here now," I yell and within seconds we are back in the waiting room as Hermione checks her over.

"She's okay just fainted its exhaustion and then having to use her powers too, she'll be okay though we just need to get her home," she says and I sigh in relief.

"Okay same formation as before, Charlie you'll go through with her this time, we need to be quick and tight, I'm afraid our Sephy has just become even more famous than you Harry," he says grimly with only the hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Okay," we all nod and grasping her close to me we get into position and make our way through to the atrium,

"I'm staying to find out the verdict, I'll keep Ron and Bill with me, I'll come let you know as soon as I do," Harry says as we reach the fireplace.

As soon as we land in the kitchen of the burrow I head straight to the living room and sit heavily in our favourite armchair clutching her to me, reassuring myself that she was going to be okay as I listened to her breathing.

"Charlie," she whispers against my neck a few minutes later, and I can't help the sigh of relief that escapes me as she does.

"Yes, I'm here baby," I smile at her as she snuggles into me further,

"Is it over?" she asks quietly,

"Yes baby it's over, and you did brilliantly," I say stroking her hair back from her face gently as I do and then conjuring a blanket as she shiver slightly, "go back to sleep baby, rest okay, I'll wake you later when Harry is home," I whisper and she smiles snuggling as far as she can into my chest.

"How is she?" Harry's voice comes from the doorway a couple of hours later,

"She's fine, just sleeping," I say back, "what happened at the ministry?" I ask tension clear in my voice.

"Verdict came back in three minutes, they both got life," he smiles,

"But?" I ask sensing the but in his sentence.

"We're going to have to extra careful with her," he says and I sigh sensing that this would be coming.

"What do you mean?" I ask gravely suddenly aware that the rest of the family has been ushered in by Bill and Ron and are all standing around silently listening to what Harry has to say.

"What happened in the court room is already all over the Daily Prophet and she is being sought out, there are reporters outside already and… she's famous, really famous and a target for everyone from researchers, fame hunters to dark wizards," he sighs,

"How will she handle it?" Bill asks quietly voicing my own fears with his question.

"I really don't know mate, she's so naïve about our world, about any world still and far too trusting and kind and beautiful we're just going to have to take this one day at a time and keep a close eye on her," Fred says and the others all nod in agreement.

"Hey," she mutters as she stirs and opens her eyes taking a second to gaze around at everybody in the room, "what happened?" she asks in a small voice trying to suppress the shudder than runs through her but I feel it and pull her closer to me.

"They are both going to spend the rest of their lives in Askaban Seph, you did it, we're free of death eaters," Harry smiles and she lets out a breath letting a small smile of happiness graces her face lighting up her beauty despite the dark shadows under her eyes and her still slightly emaciated figure.

"So why are you all still looking worried?" she asks being ever perceptive.

"Well… the thing is Seph…" George starts but I interrupt quickly.

"It's better coming from me," I say quietly and they nod and she is staring at me, "let's go out to the garden ay," I say quietly and lift her to me carrying her outside where I settle us on the porch swing.

"What's the matter?" she asks looking worried,

"Nothing… well, it's complicated…" I start and she jumps up suddenly swaying dangerously on her feet while I sit for a second in shock at her movements.

"You're leaving me," she gasps and I am in front of her pulling her shaking body back to me in a millisecond.

"No. God baby no, I promised you never and I meant it," I say quickly and feeling her legs buckle lower us back to sitting,

"Oh, sorry," she whispers a beautiful blush creeping up her neck.

"It's okay baby, but listen what happened today… it's all over the wizarding world… what I mean is…"

"Everyone knows who I am, they're all going to be trying to get involved in my life," she answers and I am struck once again by her intelligence.

"Yes, but we're going to be here to protect you okay, to keep you safe," I say and she smiles again leaning up to kiss me.

"I know," she whispers into my neck, "can we go to bed now please?" she asks and I smile nodding to her and carrying her inside and up to our bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie's POV

Waking up the next morning I look down at her sleeping silently next to me and decide that I need to give her something to celebrate and enjoy over the next few months to keep her mind off the worrying.

"Guy's can I have a word?" I say as I enter the kitchen to see mum and dad along with Harry, Ginny, Bill and Ron sitting at the table.

"Sure what is it?" Dad says,

"Is Seph okay?" asks Bill immediately and I smile briefly at their on going concern for her.

"Yeah, she's… she's fine just a bit worried about everything we're getting through it, the thing is… well… I want to keep her mind off all the worry and everything, and, well, I want to ask her to marry me," I finish lamely as they all stare at me in shock.

"Are you sure?" Mum asks after a while and I'm shocked at the response,

"Yes," I say,

"Wizarding marriages are for life though son you know that you can't change your mind," dad now says.

"Yeah I know that why would I change my mind, I love her," I say defensively.

"But Charlie, love, you still barely know each other,"

"I know I love her, I know I would die for her, that she would die for me, what else matters," I say angrily, this is not going how I expected it to at all.

"No,what they mean to say is are you doing it for the right reasons?" Harry tries but before I can respond there is a sound in the doorway and I turn to see her looking stricken and hurt in the doorway and my heart breaks for her.

"You should listen to your family Charlie," she says in a whisper, "they are just looking out for you, all I've done is brought danger and trouble, they're right I should probably go, besides I'm famous now right I'm sure someone would let me stay with them," she finishes shakily before turning away from us.

"Mya…" I start but she turns to face me, her face closed off from me,

"It's okay Charlie, if you love someone you have to let them go right, that's what your family are saying so I'm letting you go, you'll be happier without me," and then she's gone, disaparated to God only knows where and I am rounding on them all.

"This is your fault," I scream,

"Charlie,"

"No. This is on you, she could be anywhere she's too weak to bloody aparate anywhere, I can't believe…" before I can finish speaking a patronnus flies in through the window.

"Persephone Black was found splinched outside the leaky caldron five minutes ago please get to St Mungos as soon as possible," I can feel myself become weak with worry and can see the sickness passing through them.

the next three hours pass in a haze as we all descend on the hospital and are ushered to a waiting room by healers, I refuse to speak to or acknowledge any of them and am luckily allowed in with her. She is a mess as the healers attempt to heal her wounds, the pain on her face as she screams out nearly makes me scream myself as I hold onto to her hand whispering to her unaware of my own tears. Eventually she settles into a sleep and I sit with her for a while until I sigh realising that I have to face them.

"I'll be right back baby I promise," I whisper to her and kissing her gently I get up and head out to see them.

"You need to make this right," I say thickly to them as they look up at me when I walk into the room.

"Yeah what you guys did was bang out of order, she is perfect for him, they are perfect for each other did the war teach you anything life is too short to wait around don't we deserve some happiness," Hermione says shakily still wearing the healers outfit stained with her blood.

"We're with Hermione on this one," the twins say standing and walking over to us.

"Okay you all need to hear this Sephy included, so follow me I am not having any more crossed wires," mum exclaims suddenly and strides out leaving us all to follow her.

Two minutes later we find ourselves crowded around her bed watching as she stirs and her eyes flutter open, my heart constricting as fear and betrayal flashes through her eyes as she focuses on us all and tries to sit up wincing and gasping in pain and then shying away from me as I attempt to help her.

"Please…" she whimpers trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"Now you just listen here young lady," mum starts and we all stop in complete shock staring at her, "you… both of you," she says pointing towards myself and Seph, "completely misunderstood what we were trying to say this morning,"

"But…"

"Let me finish," she growls and we shrink back falling silent, "nothing would make me, us, happier than the two of you marrying but what we don't want is you rushing into things just to try and take your minds off everything that has happened, Seph is not strong enough yet and neither of you will have the day you want. You haven't stopped to think about the publicity you are attracting at the moment and that will take away from your special memories. We want you to be happy, both of you and we will support you no matter what but you need to stop and think about things sometimes," as she finishes we all stare in dumbfounded silence for a while.

"Oh," Seph says quietly after a while, "I… I thought you didn't want me around anymore, I thought you wanted better for Charlie,"

"Oh sweetheart there is no one better for Charlie than you, anybody with eyes can see that, you just need to stop jumping to conclusions and running off getting yourself hurt and scaring us," she says.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and I can't take it anymore as I gather her into my arms and close my eyes tightly as I feel her tears soaking my t-shirt and hear the footsteps of the family as they step outside to give us some space.

"Don't ever do that to me again baby, promise me?" I mutter into her hair,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she says once her sobs have subsided into hiccups.

"Why did you do it Mya?" I ask after a while,

"I thought you would be happier without me, I thought that maybe you were fed up of all the drama and pain and worry and that you never got anything from this relationship. I got love and comfort and safety and protection and family, what did you get? a scared and naive child who knows nothing who worries you all the time, you got pain and fear and I haven't even given you anything physical," she is gently crying again by the time she is finished and I hold her tighter.

"Oh Mya, baby, don't ever think I want a life without you, I love you and would do anything for you, just being near you, seeing your smile is enough to light up my day and make me happy, please just talk to me next time before running off," I sigh and she nods before wincing slightly in pain and soon falling into a fitful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Persephone's POV

Waking up, I am aware of a dull ache running through my body and a warm solid mass on my left side, I wince as I try to turn over moaning slightly in pain.

"Baby what's wrong?" a gravelly voice asks from beside me.

"Nothing I'm fine I was just trying to turn over to see you," I smile as his face suddenly appears above me.

"I'm right here baby,"

"I know," I smile closing my eyes as I draw him into me and enjoy the feeling of melting into him, relishing his warmth, "I love you," I whisper into his neck and I can feel his smile against my skin.

"I love you too, more than I thought possible," he murmurs.

"Thank you,"

"What for baby?" he asks pulling away slightly so he can look at me.

"For saving me, I thought I was only ever going to be alone because I was a freak and then you found me and you saved me, you taught me how to love and what it was like to be loved. Your family made me feel like I belonged somewhere I've never been cared for before no one has ever protected me before and you're so patient with me,"

"I would spend everyday of my life saving you just so I could hold you in my arms. You were never a freak and you taught me so much too. I was always the quiet one, the one who couldn't communicate with other people, who only felt at home with dragons. You changed everything and I could never love anyone as much as I do you," I blush as he says this and bury my head in his chest as he chuckles at me and strokes my hair back from my face kissing me on the temple and the head.

Third person POV

Watching them through the door are the whole family almost blushing with the couple so lost in each other that they aren't even aware of the others there.

"They were right, you were right," Molly says suddenly as they make their way back to the burrow landing with a crack.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks looking a little shocked.

"I was wrong they should get married and we should help them," she sighs and once everyone is sitting round the kitchen table at the burrow they fall into silence thinking.

"No. Mum I think you were right," Ginny pipes up suddenly and everyone looks at Harry and Hermione looking ready to interject. "Listen a wedding is something they should plan together, she hasn't had the chance to so much in freedom so I think we should wait until she is well and then we can plan with her and make it spectacular but we should still celebrate,"

"Celebrate what though?" George asks?

"Well it's nearly november right?" she continues and Hermione suddenly gasps as realisation hits her leaving everyone else looking blankly at the two.

"What is it Mione?" Ron asks,

"It will be her birthday in a few weeks and then christmas and she has never had either before," they all gasp at this thought slightly shell shocked by it all.

"So we throw the best christmas/birthday party ever, make it last all over Christmas, make it perfect and show her just how much we love her and what it is really like being part of a family," Fred suddenly shouts and his smile is mirrored on the others faces.

"What a perfect idea," Arthur exclaims and Molly is looking suspiciously tearful,

"When will she come home?" Ron asks then,

"Not for another few days but she is in need of rest and air.

"Then she and Charlie must come to shell cottage with Fluer and I for a while that way you can prepare it as a surprise,"

"Brilliant and then when she has had time to recover Hermione and I will take her christmas shopping in Diagon Alley," Ginny shouts and so in an hour the plans were all played out and it was decided that Bill would be the one to tell Charlie of the plans they had made that afternoon.

Persephone's POV

"Right come on baby holiday time," Charlie grins as I turn to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and his grin becomes even wider.

"We are off to stay at shell cottage for a couple of weeks," he replies as if it were obvious.

"Why?" I ask,

"Because baby you need rest and time to recover properly and Bill and Fleur are off to visit her family and so I said that some sea air and quiet beach strolls would be good for you so we are off to house sit for a little while,"

"I've never been on holiday before," I mutter after a while and he is beside me in seconds his arms wrapped around my waist from behind as he leans down to nuzzle my neck lightly.

"When you're better, when everything has calmed down I am going to take you on a real holiday, I am going to make sure I spend the rest of my life giving you everything that you've never had before," he whispers and I turn in his arms leaning up to kiss him.

"You already do," I say smiling as I rest my head against his chest. An hour later we are settled in to the cottage and I am looking around the house before deciding that I am hungry and heading to the kitchen where I pause suddenly nervous.

"What's wrong baby?" Charlie asks from the doorway as I stand in the room looking at cupboards with a frown on my face.

"I'm hungry," I say not turning around,

"Well what do you want me to make you?"

"No it's not that I… I was just wondering if I am allowed to…" I trail off knowing that he understands what I am saying.

"Mya, everything here is for you, Bill and Fleur made sure the kitchen was stocked so you don't have to ask okay," he sighs and I look over at him and smile slightly.

"In that case I really fancy some pizza," I say and he smiles stepping towards the fridge,

"I think that can be arranged," he smirks and I laugh at him as I step forward to help him.


End file.
